Etheria (2016)
Etheria was the first kingdom established in Encantadia. Though, it is referred to as the fifth kingdom of Encantadia. After it has fallen, it is known as ' Old Etheria (Lumang Etheria)' in the GMA 2016 Telefantasya Series, Encantadia. It is a kingdom located in the far northwestern part of Encantadia, the nearest territory to it is Hathoria. It is an ancient kingdom that was once well-known as the most powerful kingdom. But now, the new generation doesn't know that it even existed. Story With the four kingdoms: Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya worshipping Emre, the two other deities, Arde and Ether became jealous of him, so they attempted to kill him, but they failed because they were overpowered by Emre, who punished them, changing their forms to remind them of their treachery: Emre turned Arde into a dragon and made him guard Balaak while Ether was turned into a large serpent and was made homeless so she was forced to lurk around Encantadia. While most people of Encantadia feared the Bathaluman and remained faithful to Emre, there were some who respect and worship the Bathaluman, these people are the Etherians, they comprised the kingdom of Etheria. The Bathalumang Ether gave these people a golden hourglass and she helped the land prosper, despite her snake form. The denizens of Etheria, the Etherians, became more powerful than the Diwatas, Hathors, Sapiryans and Adamyans and Etheria prospered and became the most succesful kingdom/territory than the four territories. Because of the greed of Avria, the queen of Etheria, she tried to conquer Encantadia in order to take revenge on Emre. In retaliation, the four kingdoms teamed up and formed an alliance. Emre aided their battle by giving them the Mother Gem. With the power of the Gem, the alliance is powerful enough to destroy Etheria, leaving only ruins of the kingdom behind. After this, the existence of Etheria was erased and only Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro, and Adamya were the left kingdoms in the realm of Encantadia. Trivia * It was first mentioned in the requel by Amihan as she recalls the stories Aquil told her about the ancient kingdom. * The ruins of Etheria was first seen when Amihan challenged Ether to fight her. * The story about the Kingdom of Etheria was told by Imaw to Pao Pao and Wantuk, Imaw mentioned that Etheria's queen was named Avria. * Imaw mentioned the Rebel Alliance and the First Great War to Pao Pao and Wantuk when he was telling the story of the ancient kingdom. * Etherians and Hathors are the only races of Encantadia that worship the Bathalumang Ether (Hathors also worship Arde). *Though Etheria is the first kingdom established in Encantadia, it is known as the fifth kingdom. * Etherians that have been introduced in the series are Avria and Evades (Avria hasn't made an official debut yet but Evades has). * In the original series, Etheria is located in the Heart of Encantadia, surrounded by the four other kingdoms, in the requel, it is located in the southwestern part of Encantadia, it is nearest to Sapiro and Adamya. Videos Gallery AmihanandEther.jpg|Amihan challenges Ether to fight her AmihanvsEther.jpg|Amihan fighting Ether in the ruins of Etheria Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Locations Category:Lore